Heroes United
by MegaTJ
Summary: When darkness descends upon the universe, the ultimate fighting team is assembled. Rated T for injuries, some suggestive themes, and action violence. Many pairings.
1. Prologue

**This is** **my first story, or at least, the revised addition. The old one will remain in my archives to be future viewed by anyone who desires it. I've decided to just delete the other chapters and repost.**

Prologue

The night was dark and silent. Footsteps echoed in the surrounding space of a dark-haired girl. The ice cream still smeared on her lips indicated her recent celebration. Merrily, she was humming a happy song, completely unaware of the predator stalking her in the darkness. As it neared her, it made quiet movements. The girl stopped under a streetlight and her humming subdued. She thought she felt a presence nearby. She looked around, her fear rising. To avoid being spotted, the creature flew into the air and hovered above her, just outside of the glow of the light. The streetlight flickered, and the girl looked up. She screamed after seeing the two glowing red eyes. As if her outburst was a trigger, the figure shot down. She moved out of the light and the figure came crashing to the concrete. She looked at it as it started to rise. It was twitching. The figure looked like a shadow, but it was whole. In its right hand was a huge sword. It bared no physical characteristics, only that it was a three dimensional silhouette. It stood up to a full height of seven feet. The head was covered in a spiky mess of what could have been hair.

The girl could look at it no longer, she turned around and ran for her life. The shadow, now aware of the movement, shot after her. She ran as fast as she had ever in her life, but that wasn't enough. The figure was gaining, rapidly closing the distance between them. She may have had a chance if it was running itself, but it was flying. Soon, she made it to the end of an inlet made by two houses and a fence. She was trapped.

Jumping or climbing her way out was impossible, all of the sides around her were too high. She looked back, the shadow was now at the entrance, slowly hovering its way to her. When it got into swinging distance, it raised its sword. She looked into its evil, red eyes, she saw her entire being erased from existence. A tear escaped her eye when the shadow's sword started to quickly come down upon her.

She closed her eyes, afraid of meeting her fate. The clang of metal and a spark of light made her jump. Two seconds had passed after she thought she was dead. She opened her eyes to see another shadow figure with a sword of its own, keeping her attacker's sword from coming into contact with her.

"I don't think so, why don't you fight me, instead, Shadow?" the second silhouette said, maliciously. It sounded like a boy.

Her defender pushed his sword against the attacker's and their swords parted. While the aggressor shadow was recovering from the parry, the defending shadow kicked it hard in the abdomen. It was sent sailing and eventually hit a tree, leaving the area stripped of bark. It recovered and shot toward them, holding its sword so that it could perform an upward sweep. The second figure raised his left arm. Flames shot out of his hand and the attacker was vaporized. The girl looked at her savior only fearing that he would finish her himself. Finally, he turned around to see her cowering.

He walked toward her, and she backed against the fence and started whimpering.

"Don't be afraid, you're safe now", the figure said calmly, silencing her. The clouds subsided and the moonlight illuminated them both. Her savior was just a young boy no older than herself which had to be 14. He loosened his hand and his sword vanished, leaving behind only a slight mist behind where it had once been. He just waved the mist away.

"W-who are you, and what was that thing", the girl asked, still terrified.

"That's not important", he replied. Something in the distance roared and he continued, "I have to get you out of here, more will be here soon, where do you live?"

"Just down the street, it's a blue house, with white shutters", she answered. By now her heart rate had stabilized.

"Alright, hop on my back I'll take you there", the boy said. The girl hesitantly did as she was told and climbed onto his back.

"Hold on tight", he said. She squeezed his neck as he took off into the air. Her first thought was that he was flying, but, after they descended and went back up again, she concluded that he was jumping very high.

"There it is", she said they started to come back down. He managed to land in the yard. The landing wasn't exactly graceful, nor was it too rough. She climbed back down and he escorted her to the front door.

"Here we are", he said. She started to walk to the door when she suddenly spun around and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you", she said gratefully, a tear in her eye. The boy was shocked for a second, but, returned the hug.

"How can I thank you", she queried after she finally let go.

He shook his head and said, "It's alright, your safety is all I care about." He smiled and before she could say anything else, the wind picked up madly and he jump from sight.

"I was hoping to at least get his name", she said, let down, as she stepped inside the house.

In the sky above the young warrior was floating with his arms crossed. He was staring into the faces of at least another one thousand shadow creatures.

"Well, let's get this over with", he said, summoning his sword and flying forth to attack.

**For those of you who have already read the original, I'm afraid to inform you that the story's plot itself may be changed.**


	2. The Start of a New Adventure

**From this point forward, I will be introducing facts into the story, just like I did in the past before the revision.**

The Start of a New Adventure

The next morning, the sun happily greeted the city of Dimmsdale. In the distance, a rooster cried, welcoming the warm morning.

In a house just near the city's limits, a girl was in her bathroom, brushing her teeth. She had just recently awakened to get ready for the day. She returned to her room and walked to her dresser, where her mirror stood, so she could fix her hair. Her only pause was caused by an irregular snoring pattern that coming from a sleeping boy. He was snoozing on a self-made miniature bed.

The thirteen-year-old* rolled her eyes as she went to wake her roommate up.

She walked over to his side and said, "T.J., come on, it's time to get up."

He didn't even pause in his snoring. _Great _she thought _he must have been out later than usual. _Once again, she rolled her eyes. She walked out of her room and came back with a big bucket of iced water. She quickly dumped it on his head without so much as a small guilty thought, after all, this wasn't the first time she had to do this.

Again, no response. _Much later _she thought. Most people would have already have been up, complaining about the recent, icy bath they had just undergone. However, this boy was a champion sleeper after a rough night. The only thing that would wake him up would be a blood freezing noise. The raven-haired girl walked to her dresser and pulled out an air horn. She walked back to his side, placed the noise maker next to his ear, and, while prematurely flinching, pressed the button down. The small container of air sounded loudly, and everyone within a fifty yard radius instantly knew that T.J. was getting a wakeup call.

Almost immediately, his eyes shot open and he quickly sat up yelling, "We're under attack! Get everyone…" He stopped after seeing he was no longer trying to evacuate a base.

"Have another long night again, T.J.", she said in a nonchalant tone.

"You don't even have the slightest idea, Tootie", he replied then, realizing he was soaked, he continued, "Used the bucket again I see."

"Yeah, so what happened last night that made me have to use the horn?" Tootie said as she walked back to her mirror.

"The usual: someone is walking home late, by themselves, and gets attacked by a Shadow, but-"

"One attack took you all night", she interrupted, raising an eyebrow, "are they getting tougher?"

"If you would let me finish, it wasn't the attack that kept me busy all night, it was the endless onslaught of Shadows that did. I had to fight until the sun was almost up*. They retreated, and I came back here to try to sleep."

Tootie remained silent, out of the months that the Shadows have been attacking, they haven't

been getting this aggressive.

"There's definitely something going on, and I have to find out what it is, I'm starting to think it's my fault that they're even here, but, I won't jump to any conclusions just yet", he continued. He stretched, and yawned.

"It's 6:30, by the way", Tootie said, answering his most routinely asked question in the morning before he thought about it. T.J. nodded and walked downstairs, where he met Tootie's parents in the kitchen. Mr. McRapier was reading the morning paper and Mrs. McRapier was making breakfast.

"Good morning you guys, what's on the agenda for today?" he asked as he sat down at the table, with Tootie right behind him.

"Nothing special for today dear, just a normal Saturday", Mrs. McRapier replied. T.J. looked around the room, noticing that the evil Vicky wasn't in sight.

"Where's Vicky", Tootie asked for him, also noticing the unusual drop in evil vibes in the air.

"I think she's still in bed", Mr. McRapier replied, looking up from his newspaper.

"I hope she stays there for a while, I don't feel like dealing with her right now", T.J. yawned, indicating that he was in no mood to keep Vicky in line. Ever since he moved in with Tootie, T.J. had been the only one able to keep Vicky under control, and, he had been the only one to safely disarm all of the death traps in the house, and around the neighborhood. This accomplishment made him the talk of Dimmsdale, and he is somewhat referred to as "The Hero", or the "The Boy Who Delivered a Butt-Kicking to Vicky". These names come from the city's nerds, so not many people call him them.

"Pancakes are up", Mrs. McRapier announced. They all took a plate and began to shovel the delicious hotcakes into their mouths. Tootie was the first done, which wasn't unusual. She usually tried to get to Timmy's house before left to do whatever it was he did.

"Well, I'm going to Timmy's" she announced cheerfully, standing up.

"Alright, have fun and watch your back, remember if you're attacked-", T.J. began.

"Call you with my S.T.U.C.*, I know", she interrupted, holding up her left arm, which had a silver bracelet-like device attached to her wrist. It had a two green jewels on it which were actually speakers. She left and he put his now empty plate away.

"What are you going to do today, T.J.?", Mrs. McRapier asked.

"I'm probably going to the forest", T.J. replied, not giving the reason why.

"It is a nice day for a walk in the forest, just watch out for snakes", she replied.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later", he said. As soon as he cleared the threshold of the front door he looked down at his own S.T.U.C., which looked like a black digital watch.

"A.M.A.N.D.A., I want the lab's scanning equipment prepped for extraction*", he ordered into it.

"Yes, sir", was the reply that came from the speaker. When he looked back up, He was staring into the most wonderful pair of sapphire blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Hey, Sovia", he greeted happily. When he was staring into her eyes, he had failed to notice her expression. The girl had a very concerned, almost angry expression on her face. _Uh-Oh _he thought _this can't end well._

"I passed Tootie on my way over, she told me what happened last night", she said, tapping her foot on the concrete walkway. To add to her angry appearance, she had her arms folded across her chest.

"Sovia that was nothing compared to what I've been through, and you know that", he said defensively, but wish he hadn't.

"Against an entire army of Shadows Soldiers", she snapped, "I'll remind you again, T.J., you are NOT invincible, you are made of flesh and blood just like any other human being."

"And this human just so happens to know some of the most advanced forms of martial arts, possess incredible strength, and the Elemental Kinesis*", he retorted, again wishing he hadn't. He usually wouldn't talk to Sovia like this, but he had barely any sleep; on a normal day he would probably be begging for mercy, Sovia was the only person he knew that could scare him.

"How would you like for me to put my size seven and a half boot up your-", she started. She couldn't get the last few words of her threat out because her lips were now connected to T.J.'s. He knew that that would be the only way out of a good Sovia-sized butt kicking. They parted after five seconds, but T.J. wished it was longer. Sovia now looked dazed, as if she were in a different world all together. T.J. breathed a sigh of relief, he would get to live to see another day. He was grateful her love for him would keep her from murdering him when she got mad.

"Sovia", he said, snapping her out of her trance, "You know I won't fight if I can't win."

"But, even with that...I still worry about you", she said in a down, sad, worried toned.

"I know, I don't blame you, I would still worry about me too", he said trying to cheer her up. Sovia's face brightened up.

"Well, I can't stay mad at you for too long", she said in an overly girlish tone. _That's a good thing, _T.J. thought.

"I originally came over to ask if you were doing anything today before I passed Tootie", she said with a smile.

"Actually, I am. I'm going to find out what's going on with the number of Shadows here. They're definitely planning something, or something happened to give them power like that. I'm going to figure out what", he explained hoping it wouldn't upset her.

"Oh, can I come", she asked childishly.

"Um...I don't see why not", he replied.

She jumped in the air and exclaimed, "YES! Our first date in weeks. Where do you want to meet up?"

"Why don't you come with me to the lab? It's easier than trying to meet somewhere", he answered.

"Okay, how are we getting there", she asked.

"We're going in the old fashioned way, using the warp pads are too complicated compared to a simple walk.

"Okay, let's get going", Sovia said, grabbing his hand.

They then started to walk to Dimmsdale's ocean cliffs, where T.J. had built his lab. A few minutes later, they arrived at the highest cliff. T.J. took a few minutes to listen to the surf crash against the bottom, which was five hundred feet below them.

"Please tell me you put an elevator in", Sovia said.

"Oh, what fun would that be?" T.J. asked. He quickly grabbed her up and jumped over the side of the cliff. Ignoring Sovia's terrified screams, he used a Wind Summon* to push them into a cave in the side of the cliff. When they landed, Sovia struggled to get out of her boyfriend's arms. Quivering, she spoke up.

"If…if you e-ever do th-that again, I'm going to kill you", she stuttered. T.J., (satisfied with himself) walked over to a heavy blast door. He pushed his hand against a palm reader. A green horizontal light scanned his hand from top to bottom. The blast door rose, giving the entrance to them. They walked in and the motion sensors turned on the lights. The huge, nearly endless laboratory was filled with calming music* as they entered the Central Control Room*. Some equipment was in large sturdy black utility boxes. T.J. walked over to them and looked the pile over. After a few seconds he thought everything was there and picked up a box.

"Grab a box, Sovia, we need to get going", T.J. stated.

_Meanwhile…_

"Timmy!" Tootie called outside his house. Before T.J. moved in, Timmy's first thought would be "uh oh, Tootie's here", and his first reaction would be to hide. But now that he had gotten to know Tootie a little better, he found she made a very good friend. She still loved him with a fiery passion, but T.J. had taught her the finer points of getting a boy, with the first lesson being, don't be so clingy.

"Quick, you guys, I wish everything was hidden!" Timmy called. Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands, and Poof raised his rattled. In a puffy cloud of smoke, the dojo in his room disappeared. He went to his open window and looked outside.

"Hi, Timmy!" Tootie called.

"Hey, Tootie, come inside", he called in return. She happily bound in the house and into his room.

"So why did you come over", Timmy asked now sitting on his bed, when Tootie came in.

"Just to hang out", she replied. She knew she waited long enough, and now it was time to make her move.

_In Dimmsdale's Forest…_

"What exactly are we scanning for", Sovia called over her shoulder to T.J., who was fiddling with a satellite.

"Anything that can tell us about what's going on. Since the scanner you're operating can detect large Shadow Aura Fields, you'll be scanning space. The device I'll be working with is a map of different worlds and this radar will detect energy fields", T.J. explained.

Sovia just nodded, even if she did get him to explain it her perspective, she still wouldn't understand.

After everything was set up, they put the machines in auto pilot mode. They had small conversations about everything from what they were going to do for each other's birthday's this year to how they met.

Then, breaking the silence, T.J.'s monitor started an alarm. He fell over at the sudden noise. When he looked up, he saw that the monitor was no longer scanning the areas of deep space. It instead, had in big red letters, the words "Alert, Alert, system not found, possible destruction", ran across the screen. He had managed to shut the alarm off and read the statistics.

"What's going on", Sovia asked, over the ringing in her ears.

"Oh, that's not good, not good at all", he replied. On the screen, was a video image of a small asteroid field. The screen read, "Data confirmed: World of Trophies completely destroyed".

**No other comments.**

**Facts: 7**

**1. Yes, I've decided to make Timmy and Tootie older. The reason behind this, is so they are more mature and are able to understand things better.**

**2. Most Shadows can't live in sunlight. The moment it touches them, they will vaporize and will no longer be amongst the living.**

**3. I've replaced the acronym "C.O.M.S." which originally stood for something I can't remember to S.T.U.C. which stands for "Simple to Use Communicator".**

**4. I've done away with the original computers because having to constantly capitalize an acronym that didn't stand for anything was just stupid. I switched it to A.M.A.N.D.A. so it would spell out "Adaptably Multipurpose Advanced Nanotechnologically Diversed Android".**

**5. I won't be changing anything about my characters so don't worry about that.**

**6. A Wind Summon is a basic ability for those with aerokinesis, all it is, is a simple calling of powerful wind.**

**7. The music is for those, like Sovia, that do not like to jump off of a cliff. It calms them down.**


	3. An Explanation

**Well, it's coming together with tape and glue, but it's working.**

An Explanation

Tootie looked at Timmy. She wondered exactly how she was going to say this. Then she got it. Slow and passionate.

"Uh, Timmy", she said, shaky at first.

"Timmy, Tootie! Sovia and I have found out something very bad, we need you both back at the lab A.S.A.P.", T.J. said with a serious tone.

Tootie's spirits hit the ground, even though they were still friends, she and Timmy wouldn't be together for a long time.

"Let's go", Timmy said, "I managed to fix the warp pad T.J. broke*."

Tootie nodded. He grabbed his usual green watch, his pink book bag, and his blue sunglasses, which he stowed in the bag.

After the flash of light, and the nauseating spinning, they each hit the steel of the lab floor. In front of them, T.J. was rushing around madly, checking various consoles, and pushing different buttons.

"What did you find", Tootie asked concerned about her friend's behavior, "is it about the Shadows?"

"No, much worse, you may want to grab a chair, this will take a while", T.J. said. He pointed to three recliners against the wall, one of which Sovia sat. They each took a seat and watched as T.J. opened a prompted on the biggest computer in the room.

"A.M.A.N.D.A., I want all power directed to the lab's communication systems. Get me a signal", he ordered.

"Sir, I am afraid the action you have requested cannot be processed, the holding tanks on Block C may malfunction without proper power", the AI replied.

"Then get out the lightning rods, I'll power it myself", T.J. said. Two steel rods with balls on the ends came from the ceiling. T.J. grabbed each of them and started to push in as much electricity as he could. After a few seconds, bolts of blue, green, and yellow lightning flashed around him. A loading bar on the screen of the monitor started to load quickly.

"Coms systems have fully been charged, three days power remaining", A.M.A.N.D.A announced when the bar was fully charged. T.J. let go of the rods and spoke.

"Good, open all frequencies, get me the Smash Bros.", he commanded. A prompt came on screen. It looked like a digital star map. A cross hair started darting between individual dots so quick that almost all were highlighted in red before ten seconds were up.

"Sir, I am very sorry to tell you that none of the worlds I have tried to reach are responding, it seems as if the AI's you placed on them have been severely damaged or even destroyed", the computer called.

The shock on T.J.'s face displayed his tenseness, and he fell backwards into a nearby chair.

"Would you like me to try again, or would you care to specify a new course of action", AMANDA asked. T.J. didn't respond right away, he was deep in thought. He stood up and began to mumble something.

"I am sorry Sir, could you please repeat your previous statement?"

"I said, ready the Carrier, it's time for me to come out of hiding, we're leaving A.S.A.W.P.C.*", he repeated. He turned around to face the three against the wall.

"I guess it's time for me to come out with the entire truth", he said. He pulled up a chair and continued. They remained silent, none wanted draw attention to his or herself.

"Everything I tell you beyond this point will have to stay between the four of us, no family, no friends must ever know. Is that understood", he explained. They nodded.

"Good, I may as well start with what I really am and where I come from. I come from a world known as Jurios Masa, I am not from Earth-", he started.

"So, you're an alien", Timmy spoke up.

"Well…yes…and no."

"Yes _and _no", Sovia asked in disbelief.

"I'm not from, this Earth, per say. I'm from a parallel universe. You see, not just one of anything can exist, there is always at least a second. Universes are no exception, they are split up into many altered copies called Quadrants. An individual universe is called a Quadrant Universe. I am from the Eleventh Universe. It's called the Lighted Quadrant, the one we are in now is called the Advanced Quadrant, the Third Universe. In a parallel universe, almost everything is the same, except for knowledge. Every Quadrant Universe is advanced in some area of knowledge. My universe, for example, is advanced in the study of the human abilities. You know, from me, that we possess the abilities to use the Elemental Kinesis, and possess incredible strength. The reason behind this is we understand the human mind and limits. There are other abilities that only few possess, but that is for a later date. Now, on to the Shadows. No one really knows for sure how they were created or where they came from, but as long as I can remember back, the Shadows have existed. The rest about them you already know", he explained. This time, Sovia spoke up.

"So, what you're telling me is that you're from an Earth, just an altered copy?"

"That's a way to say it, yeah", T.J. replied.

"You said something about "Smash Bros." earlier, what did you mean by that", Tootie said.

"I was getting to that, now let me continue. If I'm going to explain the Smash Bros., I must first tell you about the World of Trophies. It is a mystical world that has been around since the dawn of time itself. It has power beyond believe. It also has a special purpose. That purpose is to bring together the top most skilled and strongest elite of each Quadrant Universe's worlds. These elite warriors are called Smash Bros. Every four years, their worlds are joined together by the World of Trophies so that they can compete in a friendly tournament that will see who is the greatest fighter of them. The Smash Brother that wins a tournament is given the title of Tournament Leader, and is responsible for several tasks that pertain to the tournament", he furthered detailed. Each of them had a million questions, but he wouldn't give them any time to ask.

"Earlier today, Sovia and I discovered the World of Trophies…destroyed. Whatever did this is going to try and take over everything in existence, I know this because it has happened before, with the exception of the destruction of the World of Trophies. Without the World of Trophies, the link to most of the Smash Bros. is broken. However, I have in my possession that can reach them, a ship, a ship that can travel along slipstreams of time and space and that can land in a different Quadrant Universe. This ship was built for the soul purpose of gathering the Smash Bros. in time of extreme emergency, such as this. I can run it myself, but, it will take a small crew to start gather Smash Bros. I know this is short notice, and somewhat confusing to you, but I need three others to help me accomplish this task. That's why I chose you three as my crew, I know I can trust you, but, I will ask you anyway, will you come with me to save the Quadrant Galaxies and restore the World of Trophies to its former self, I'll give you until twelve tomorrow for your answers."

They each stared blankly at him, trying to come up with an answer while trying to process all that he had said.

"I need you guys to go home and think about it, I still have some work to do", T.J. said. Timmy got up and walked to the warp pad that had thrown him to the floor a few minutes ago and left through it. Tootie followed, determined to re-confess her undying love for him. Sovia stayed. She wasn't about to leave T.J. at a time like this.

He turned and walked back to the monitor that was still displaying the star map. He started to get to work. Sovia moved beside him and watched.

"So, what do we do now", she asked. Without looking up, he replied.

"We wait."

**T.R.E. updates start Monday.**


	4. Complications Boy Hunting and Decisions

**Back again.**

Complications, Boy Hunting, and Decisions

_"When you first came to us, you wanted us to pass judgment upon your soul. We pass that judgment now", said a prosecutor with disgust. Five of them looked down upon him with looks of disgrace and hatred._

_ "No, it wasn't me, I was set up. It was the Shadows, they took my form and-", he pleaded._

_ "Silence!" the chief prosecutor boomed. The boy fell silent._

"_Will the accused and his party rise", the only female judge asked. The boy and six others behind him stood up._

"_We have reached a verdict. The evidence points to the accused as being guilty as charged. We have no further comments", the lead juror announced._

"_Then, your punishment will be the harshest our world will allow", the chief judge said. The boy jumped._

"_No", a raven haired girl said under her breath._

"_For the offense of treason and the assassination of a world leader, we sentence you to exile."_

_The boy jumped again. There was some chatter among the audience._

"_You have three hours to leave our planet. Use this time to say your goodbyes and collect any belongings you have left. Court adjourned, case closed."_

_People began to stand and leave. The boy remained in the spot he was left standing in. Suddenly it felt as if the courtroom lost all of the oxygen it had held for the last three hours. The boy started to suffocate. The world around him started to spin._

T.J. jumped out of his sleep and onto the steel floor of the lab. He had had the nightmare again. The same one that haunted him ever since he left that world. He was gasping for air, he had been holding his breath in his sleep again. After he finished his gasping, he started crying. He let it all out. He had held it in for two years. His room responded by opening the steel vortex window and letting the sound of the surf and the strong wind in. He slowly started to calm down.

"Thanks, AMANDA", he said.

"Yes, sir", she simply replied.

T.J. made his way to the console he left running before he went to bed the night before. It was flashing green and grey. He pushed a button and the screen started to show statistics.

"Smash Carrier critical systems fully operational. Minor and combat systems need maintenance" said AMANDA. He looked at the data on screen. It looked something like this:

Smash Carrier Life Support Systems

Oxygen Converters…Operational

Water Molecule Separators….Operational

Temperature Stabilizers…Operational

Artificial Solar Generators….Operational

Smash Carrier Offensive Systems

Flux Cannons...…Operational

Power Cannons...…..Operational

Plasma Vortex Mortars...…..In Need of Repair

Main Battle Batteries...…Maintenance Suggested

S.A.M. Batteries…...….Operational

Antimatter Assault Field Cannons...…Operational

Subspace Cannon...…..Operational

Black Hole Generator…...Not Found

Smash Carrier Defensive Systems

Shields…...Operational

Force Fields...…..Operational

Cloaking Generator…...Operational

Smash Carrier Transportation Systems

Engines...…..Full Repair Needed

Navigation...….Operational

Smash Carrier Miscellaneous Systems

All...…Operational

T.J. groaned in aggravation. It would take weeks to correct all of those problems. He rubbed his eyes.

"What are the tidal conditions of the coast", he asked.

"Buoy readings suggest some unusual swells for this time of day*. Water currents normal. Temperature: 65.8 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Good, get a sub ready, I'm going under."

_In Sovia's Basement…_

"SOVIA, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TURN THAT THING OFF FOR A SECOND!" Tootie screamed over the sound of the grinder. Sovia looked up from behind her work table. She removed the object she was smoothing out with the machine and the noise ceased. She pushed a button and the grinding wheel started to slow down*. Tootie lowered her hands from her ears.

"What's up Toots", Sovia greeted, removing the goggles from her face.

"Just thought I'd stop by and say hey", Tootie said unsteadily.

"Timmy told you he was going with T.J. and you want to go, but your judgment is getting the better of you, so you're tied between love and intuition", Sovia said for her.

"You can read me like an open book", Tootie replied, "I don't know what to do, I want to go, but…"

"Just follow your heart, you can't go wrong", Sovia said, brushing off the pendant she was working on.

"I'll try to listen, but you know me", Tootie said. Sovia smiled. She tossed her the chunk of metal she was holding. Tootie caught it. It was in the shape of Timmy, just as Sovia promised she would make for her. She smiled at the steel charm. Her mind was made up. She looked at Sovia, who was now using a cutting torch to cut some more steel from a scorched panel of one of T.J.'s failed armor tests. Tootie looked at her pendant. She left to go tell Timmy.

_Somewhere under the ocean…_

"Man, AMANDA should have said this place could have used a good dusting too", T.J. said, running his finger along one of the hand rails. He made his way to the cryogenic chambers.

"There you are", he said, releasing the only captive creature in the bay.

_Meanwhile…_

"Sovia, have you seen T.J., he's not home and I can't find him at his usual hangouts*", Timmy asked through the small radio.

"No, I've been busy with a little project. I haven't had much time to do much of anything", she replied. She checked her blueprints again.

"Nuts", she said. She detached the part she had just placed on the wrong joint and reheated the end of it.

"If you see him, let me know", Timmy said.

"Alright", Sovia said, not really paying attention anymore. The project was starting to tick her off. If T.J. was there he could have told her how to do the advanced things.

"Speaking of him, when was the last time I saw him?" she mused to herself.

She looked at her watch.

"He's dead", she said after discovering it was nine in the morning. She threw her goggles on the table and quickly left the basement.

"Fortune, hold my calls", Sovia called to her younger sister*.

"Got it, Boss", her sister replied making a mental note in her head. She continued the Sudoku puzzle she was working on. She rubbed her eyes in frustration and folded her book. She looked up in time to see Sovia storming out. Being the nosy ten-year-old she was, she snuck out after her elder sister.

"Ooooh, T.J. must be having his funeral today. Or Sovia planned a murder", Fortune said slyly as she hid behind various bushes and trees, easily tailing her sister.

"Who does he think he is? He knows he has to check in with me before seven every morning", Sovia said to herself as she walked to the edge of the cliff. She peered over the edge and gulped. Heights freaked her out. She hesitantly grabbed a bungee cord that hung over the edge. She strapped on the harness. She took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she stepped over the edge. Only when she felt herself being pulled back up by the elastic did she open her eyes again. Sovia started to hyperventilate. She looked around for the mouth of the cave. Fortunately, it was right behind her and she swung her way in.

"She actually did it", Fortune said in amazement. She watched as Sovia swung herself into the cave. She smirked daringly. She strapped on another harness and flew over the side. The force of the jump flung her easily inside the cave. She unstrapped herself in midair. To her misfortune, she landed on her sister's head.

"Ahh! Ow! Fortune!" she yelled as she processed what happened. Fortune was on her feet and cowering as soon as she recovered. She took her sister's scoldings as if she were about to get grounded for year. It broke her heart when Sovia yelled at her.

"S-S-Sovia, I'm sorry", Fortune sniffed. Sovia dropped her anger and sighed.

"You're a real pain, did you know that", she said. Fortune looked up at her sibling. Sovia had turned around and was scanning her hand on the palm reader.

"You're not mad at me?" Fortune whimpered. Sovia looked back with a bright smile.

"No, I can't hit you, I'd hurt my hand on your hard head", Sovia laughed. Fortune smiled and skipped into the laboratory. The lights were already on.

"Hello Sovia. Hello Fortune", AMANDA greeted when they walked into the giant lobby.

"Heya, AMANDA", Fortune replied. Sovia collapsed into a chair and took a deep breath.

"Where's T.J.?"

"I'm sorry to say that T.J. has requested that I keep that information classified for the time being", AMANDA said.

"Perfect", Sovia groaned.

"AMANDA, can I go to the research station", asked Fortune energetically.

"Why yes, you can", the AI replied.

"Yay!" Fortune cheered and skipped out of the room. The hydraulic sound of doors opening and closing was heard as she made her way through the lab.

"AMANDA, ready the plasma torches. There's more that needs to be fixed than what was on the monitor", T.J. said as he walked in. Sovia's head shot at him. He stopped when he spotted her. He quickly put the equipment he was carrying down behind him, he didn't want to give Sovia anything to hit him with. She stormed up to him and put her arms around him.

"Uh, Sovia, are you alright?" he asked uneasily.

"Yeah, I'm not going to hurt you this time, I know you're busy and stressed out, so, I'm going to give you a break", she replied. She let him go and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"Chao", said something behind T.J. Sovia peered behind her sweetheart. There were some small boxes floating. They landed and a small creature flew up from behind them.

"Aaahh!" Sovia screeched. The creature jumped in surprise and hid behind T.J.'s shoulder.

"What is that thing", she asked, backing up slightly. T.J. looked over his shoulder at the frightened thing.

"This is Max*. He's a Chao from a planet called Mobius Prime. I saved him from a bunch of carnivores. We've been best buddies ever since", T.J. explained, coaxing the Chao from behind his shoulder. The yellow and blue Chao flew toward Sovia. His fingerless hand was placed over his mouth. Max examined her with curiosity. After a few seconds, he held out his hand.

"Chao", he said with delight.

"He's glad to meet you, shake his hand", T.J. said. Sovia shakily shook the little one's hand. He flew higher in delight and landed on her shoulder.

"He likes you", T.J. said. She looked at Max, he was smiling happily.

"Hey, Timmy, I found T.J., he's at the lab", Sovia said into her S.T.U.C.

There was no reply. Instead, there was a flashing sound behind them.

"We've made up our minds", Timmy said, with Tootie right behind him.

**No comments.**

**Facts: 5**

**1. T.J. placed buoys in the harbor and coastal areas so he could get readings around where his ship is located. He has also placed weather balloons in the surrounding areas for launching conditions.**

**2. Sovia enjoys metal working, it is something she is good at and finds it entertaining. **

**3. These hangouts include the peak above the lab, the library, and the beach.**

**4. I gave Sovia a sister to add to the drama of the story. She will become more important throughout the story. I will also have the families more involved.**

**5. I changed the Chao's name and color after realizing it would be better if he were more normal.**


	5. Night Memories and an Old Ally

**No comments.**

Night Memories and an Old Ally

"_What are we going to do now", she asked. The brunette was worried about what her partner was thinking._

"_We go home. They're refusing my help. I have a strong feeling I'll get my chance to redeem myself", T.J. replied. He took the controls._

"_Strap yourselves in, we're leaving", his partner called to the rest of the small crew. The sound of harnesses clicking could be heard throughout the cabin as the team followed the order._

"_What's our next mission", asked T.J.'s third in command._

"_We head to the Balbatron Mines. There's been news of Shadows attacking there", he replied. T.J. pulled the throttle back and the small transport rocketed away from its dock. T.J. started to check different meters and clicked several switches before pulling the throttle in to a decent speed._

"_T.J., I don't want to say this, but I think we're losing this war", the raven haired girl said._

"_No, believe it or not, we're winning, this war is almost over. Remember, it's the six of us and Cascade against them, numbers don't count. The only thing keeping us from ending this war is the fact that the Shadows keep popping up all over the place. Once we keep them from leaving Shadow's End, we can stop at the source", T.J. replied._

"_How can we be winning, the Shadows have taken over three worlds already", the girl said in disbelief._

"_Actually, those aren't worlds. Those are the moons that orbit Shadow's End. That theory was wrong."_

"_We'll head home. Tonight we'll think of a strategy. Tomorrow we're going to rid the mines of the Shadow's", T.J.'s partner said._

"_Professor Cerebellum, Jake, you two have been quiet back there. What's wrong", T.J. called._

"_Shh, he's having a vision", the professor replied. T.J. put the transport in autopilot and turned his seat around. Jake was staring off into space, his mouth was slightly ajar. He started to twitch._

"_I see…the end, the end of the war", the prophet started. Everyone waited to hear who will win._

"…_bad happenings come after…I see…death…of a beloved one…then…the disappearance of another...terrible terrible events afterward…"_

T.J. woke up in cold sweat. He knew the rest of the story. He looked around to see if anyone was woken up by his outbursts. Fortunately, everyone had slept through his screams.

"Great, now my dreams are making me relive it again", he said. He sat up and looked around Tootie's room. Her digital clock read three thirty. Everyone was where they had fallen asleep last night. Sovia was sprawled out next to his bed. Tootie was in hers. Timmy was next to the far wall. Max was asleep on the ceiling fan. The plans and blueprints that littered the floor reminded him of the schedule they came up with. Using his telekinesis, he picked up all of the papers and set them in a corner.

He left the room and made his way out of the house. The air was cool, despite the fact that it was spring. He let out a sigh.

"You may as well come out, I sensed you when you were a mile back", he said with his arms crossed. The Shadow rose out of the ground.

"You have a message for me", he asked. The Messenger Shadow nodded. From the bag that hung like a mail carrier's, it pulled out a red frame. Inside it, a replica of a Shadow formed.

"It's been too long, Trenton", the Shadow greeted.

"To long, Cascade", T.J. replied.

"How is your condition", Cascade asked.

"It hasn't given me any problems. I only get a reaction when I become angry. Have you been able to get in contact with them", T.J. answered. He already knew the answer

"I still haven't been able to contact them. The Shadow Overlord is watching me closely. I'm not even allowed to know what happens in that sector", Cascade said. T.J.'s dreamed flashed in his head. Cascade hadn't been able to contact his friends since he left three years ago.

"How much longer until you can launch", the Shadow inquired.

"I looked at the Carrier, the damage report I came up with suggests four weeks at least", he said. T.J. looked past the monitor.

"You're worried about them, aren't you?"

"I've been worried for the past three years", T.J. replied, "We were supposed to have won this war years ago."

"This is a new war, I told you that", Cascade said.

"Feels like the same one. Anyway, you didn't risk sending this Messenger Shadow for nothing, what's the news?" T.J. asked.

"You know me too well. The Shadow Overlord is tired of waiting for you to come out. The other generals have talked about readying their squadrons for attacks on this world. You have to get out of here A.S.A.P. or you'll have to ready the people here for assault after assault", the Shadow replied.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of here in two weeks. The life support systems on the carrier are up and running. All I have to do is repair the engines. The other systems can be repaired en route to the Smash Bros. worlds. I just hope we don't get attacked until I can get the defensive and offensive systems up again", T.J. explained.

"Fine, I'll tell the Overlord that my spy has just informed me that you'll be leaving in for weeks. That should give you enough time to ready the Carrier", Cascade said.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yes, the Messenger Shadow I sent to carry this frame also has a package. I salvaged it from the wreckage. It was risky, but I could still get it. And no, I still don't know how the World of Trophies was destroyed. Sorry, but I don't think it was the Shadows directly. I'm still not completely trusted", Cascade said. The frame slowly faded away. The Messenger Shadow dropped its hand back down into the bag and pulled out a trophy. T.J. dropped his gaze to the trophy. He took it from the Shadow and studied it. It was a trophy of his partner. The one that he had lost. Her brown hair was laid back and was caught by her beret halfway down so that her hair came to a point at the bottom. Her blue blouse and skirt with gray stripes reminded him deeply of Sovia. They looked almost identical. He gave the trophy a squeeze, and it vanished to a hidden place until he could put it in a more proper storage area.

"Sonia", he said. He turned to go back inside. The rustling in the bushes made his hand stop on the doorknob.

"Show yourself", he sneered. A large Shadow glided out from the brush.

"If you want to assassinate me, you'll have to do better", T.J. said. The Shadow couldn't even so much as blink before T.J. drove his sword through it.

Inside, Sovia stirred. She sat up and yawned. She saw what time it was and lay back down. The door creaked and T.J. entered. Sovia shot back up to see him. He didn't stop when she rose. He casually strolled over and sat on his bed. He put his face in his hands.

_Is he crying? _she thought.

"T.J. are you…" she said.

"Sovia, please, go back to sleep", he sobbed.

"I don't think so. Come here", she said. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. He was trembling.

"Sssshhhhh", she cooed. T.J.'s trembling stopped. She pushed him down on his bed and laid beside him.

"I'm here, now go to sleep", Sovia whispered.

T.J. forgot all about his recent experience and slowly drifted away into the darkness of sleep.

**Simple chapter. Actually, I wrote this and didn't realize that it could be made into one chapter, that's how in depth I wrote this chapter.**

**Facts: 0 (No extra info needed)**


	6. Getting Ready

**I feel as if I am doing really well on this story. What do you think?**

Getting Ready

The Shadow stood at the bedside. He looked down at the girl before him.

"Just in case a little persuasion won't work", he said. He waved a hand over her. Shadow Aura fell upon her and was absorbed into her body.

"You will make a terrific general", the Shadow said. He turned, and opened up a Shadow Portal.

_Location Unknown…_

"My Lord", Cascade said, bowing before the Shadow Overlord. The Overlord closed the portal he walked out of.

"What is it Cascade", he asked. The Overlord walked to the throne and sat.

"I have just been informed that the enemy is leaving earth in four weeks", Cascade said.

"Is the information correct this time? You are walking on thin ice as it stands", the Overlord said.

"Yes, I am confident that this news is accurate. I put my life on it, sir."

"I think you are. This information had better be right. Or else I will get very angry", the Overlord said.

"Sir, I know it's out of line for me to suggest a battle plan with my status of trust, but I think we should strike now, while they're vulnerable", Cascade recommended. He knew it wasn't the agreement he made with T.J., but he knew that his friend would understand.

"Though that is a valued opinion, Cascade, I will not take it into consideration. I am an honest Shadow. I will fight fair, and will always fight fair. That's my weakness. That's also why I just recruited a new general", the Overlord replied.

"New, general, sir", Cascade asked, confused.

"Yes, one I think will come in very handy. I think that she will also help in mental warfare as well."

"Mental warfare?"

"You'll see soon enough."

The Shadow Overlord let out a series of deep, bellowing laughs at his last statement.

_Back in Dimmsdale…_

"Run a diagnostics scan. Good, good, everything is in good working order", T.J. said in his sleep. Sovia squeezed him tighter. He stirred.

"You know, I really don't think you should do that again", he said. Sovia thought he was talking in his sleep again. She jumped when she felt something pinch her ear.

"I told you not to", T.J. said.

"I'm hardheaded remember?" she replied. T.J. rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Come here you", he said pulling her into a headlock. They playfully wrestled for a few seconds before they fell off of his bed.

"Be quiet you two some of us are trying to sleep in", Timmy complained.

"Oh no, it's time for you guys to wake up too", T.J. said. Timmy pretended to be asleep. T.J. deviously smiled and grabbed the air horn that woke him up so many times. He pointed it into the air above Timmy's head. He pushed it down. It sounded. Startled, Timmy flew into the air.

"Hey while you're up there, change the light bulb", T.J. called as Timmy was trying to free his head from the hole it had made.

"I'll remember this", Timmy's muffled voice called through the ceiling.

"Sure, we'll see."

"What time is it", Tootie yawned, awakened by the racket.

"Early enough", Timmy said, hitting the floor.

"Six", Sovia answered.

"You guys wake up, and get dressed, I have to go and get some things from the lab", T.J. said, standing and leaving the room.

_Later…_

T.J. was walking back from the lab, carrying training equipment and dangerous looking weapons. Someone that was shyly following him, finally spoke up.

"Hey, um, T.J.", she said. T.J. stopped and clumsily spun around. Unable to see who was talking to him, he used his Telekinesis to carry the load he was holding.

"Trixie Tang?" he asked.

"Yeah, hey listen, I want to come with you", she said, looking around.

"You can drop the popular tone, no one's around", T.J. said, "Now, what did you want?"

"I want to come with you", she repeated.

_Oh, I'm going kill Timmy, _he thought. He knew he would have to say this as softly as he could.

"No", he simply stated. Too bad he had no sympathy for her at the moment.

"What? Why", she asked, slightly offended.

"I don't know how much Timmy told you, but I only need a crew of four", he replied.

"But I can help, besides, being away from life here, think about all of the boy activities I can do", she said.

"This isn't a luxury cruise, Trixie, this could be a matter of universe security. So my answer stays, no", he said. He began to turn before she spoke again in her defense.

"What if I prove I can help", she asked. T.J. stopped.

"How could you possibly help us?"

"Because I've been helping you for the past three months. I'm only to help when help is needed, and I think you can use all of the help you can get", she said. T.J. silently gasped. That was the same thing the dark figure that had taken out a Shadow Lieutenant that was attacking a group of people in the rural area of Dimmsdale.

"Hmmm…I'm training the others at eight in the clearing, be there if you want a chance to come with us, and bring your combat gear", he said, turning around to finish the conversation. She jumped for joy, and ran back to her house.

"TIMMY!" T.J. roared when he walked in Tootie's room.

"What", Timmy asked underneath Tootie's bed.

"You told her?" T.J. asked.

"Oh, that, sorry", Timmy said. T.J. sighed.

"Remind me to destroy you later", he said nonchalantly.

"What now", Sovia asked, she sat up on his bed.

"Go and get your sister", he said.

"Okay", Sovia said, unsure why he needed Fortune.

"You two get breakfast. We rendezvous at the clearing in one hour", T.J. continued. He left them once again to go set up the training area. Sovia wanted to give him a goodbye hug, but she had to go and get her sister.

It was silent in the clearing. T.J. found the morning dew annoying so he heated up the surrounding area until it evaporated away.

"We never had such a thing back home", he said to himself. He had just said up the gauntlet obstacle course and was moving on to the bow and arrow range. That wasn't much work since all he had to do was just set up the targets.

He looked around at everything else. Today was just basic and discovery training. He sighed, he hadn't done discovery training in three years, and it was going to bring back memories. He glanced down at his communicator. The time was seven forty five, the others should be getting here soon.

"Sir, my scanners indicate that a very powerful Shadow entity has just left the Advanced Quadrant", AMANDA announced over the communicator.

"It was just Cascade", T.J. replied.

"No, I believe it was the Shadow's Leader. This entity was far stronger than anything I have seen since my initiation", she said.

"Are you saying that the Shadow Overlord has just slipped from under our noses", he gasped.

"It seems so. My scanners couldn't pick it up until the portal closed. The hold on the energy was broken as soon as whatever had left through it", AMANDA explained.

"We don't have time to conduct an investigation to find out what it was doing here, or if it was indeed the Overlord", T.J. said, picking up a rock and freezing it until it was at a metal cracking temperature for no apparent reason.

"I can't believe you got me up this early on a Sunday", Fortune nagged. T.J. turned around to see the siblings approaching him.

"You said you only needed a crew of four, why am I here", Fortune asked.

"Because you're going to be our eyes and ears while we're gone. I know I told you that the Shadows will probably leave with us, but in case they don't I need you here to help protect earth", T.J. replied.

"You told her?" Sovia asked, "What happened to 'no friends, and no family'."

"She won't tell anyone", T.J. said. Sovia gaped at him. "It's okay if only two more people know."

"Two? Who else knows", Sovia said, raising a fist to his face.

"Someone helpful. And don't get mad at me, it's Timmy's fault", he said.

"See Tootie, I told you we weren't lost", Timmy's voice came from the tree line.

"It's about time", Fortune said, looking at her watch.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, we can star-", T.J. started.

"Hey, sorry I'm late", called a girl running out of the forest.

"What is _she _doing here", Sovia and Tootie said together. They glared at the boys. Sovia wished she had her steel toed boots with her, because the ones she had on wouldn't be sturdy enough to withstand the pressure she was going to kick her boyfriend with.

"She's here for tryouts", T.J. said. Trixie dropped her duffle bag.

"Let the training begin!" she cheered.

**Sorry, I just got the internet back. Please review and proofread.**


	7. Discovery Training

Discovery Training and Basic Combat

"Alright, before we begin advanced training, we have to go through basic training, but before basic training, we have to complete discovery training", T.J. announced. They were all sitting in the grass.

"What is discovery training exactly", Trixie asked.

_Flashback…_

"_It's how you find out what Elemental Kinesis you possess", she answered. T.J. leaned forward, listening with great interest._

_End…_

"I'm glad you all find it as interesting as I did", T.J. said, looking at their eager faces.

He stood up.

"Okay, let's begin. I can only start with one at a time. Who wants to go first?" he said.

"I do!" Sovia said, jumping into the air.

"Why does that not surprise me", he said sarcastically.

"Okay, to start, we need to join hands", he instructed. Her hands were in his faster than the blink of an eye.

"Okay, I need complete silence while we do this, concentration is of the upmost importance while this is being performed", he told the others. "Sovia, close your eyes, I'll take care of the rest."

They both closed their eyes and slowly the wind picked up. It was circling them. Sovia felt a tingling sensation where their hands were touching. Suddenly, the back of her eyelids was replaced by a bright white. She felt like she was suspended in midair. She couldn't feel ground beneath her. Something in the distance caught her eye.

"Huh, who's there", she called. Her voice echoed into the distance.

"Ah, there you are", a voice came echoing back.

"T.J.?" she called, "Where are we?"

"We're inside your soul", he called. Sovia noticed he was getting closer. "Cool huh?"

"Cool? It looks like my soul is just an empty white space", she called. T.J. was now about ten feet away.

"We just have to wait for it to come into focus", T.J. replied.

"For what to come into focus", she asked.

"You're place of consent, where we'll find out what you're Soul Element is", he said. Suddenly, they could hear the rush of water crashing down on itself. The white that surrounded them slowly faded. An ocean started to come into view under them. There was no land in sight, they were surrounded by an endless sea of blue.

"Well, congrats, your Soul Element is Water. You're very lucky", T.J. said.

Sovia looked around, completely astounded.

"Why don't you give it a try", T.J. suggested. She gave him a confused look.

"You're new kinesis, try it", he said. She was about to ask how, but he spoke up. "Just use your mind to manipulate it. Just imagine the water doing what you want it to."

She looked at the water. She raised her palms and two streams of water clumsily rose. They encircled each other.

"That's great, you'll master Hydrokinesis in no time", T.J. said. Sovia turned her attention to T.J. and the water dropped back into the blue abyss.

"T.J., what's your place of consent", she asked.

"Let's go see", he said. The ocean faded, and was slowly replaced by a living room. T.J. had forgotten what his was. He thought that it was the Cliff of Solitude. It must have changed.

"What is this place", Sovia asked. T.J. didn't answer. He was too busy walking around, looking at everything. He stopped after he saw a picture of a brunette on the wall. He stared at it.

"Home. My home, this is where I lived before that night", he said.

"What element does this symbolize?" she asked.

"All of them."

He turned away from the picture. Suddenly everything when white again. Sovia felt like she was being pulled through a tube. She opened her eyes to see T.J. in front of her. They were back in the clearing.

"Next!" T.J. called. Tootie hopped up.

"That's me", she said. T.J. held out his hands and she took them.

"Alright, I need you guys to be quiet again", T.J. instructed. Once again the wind picked up around them.

"Your place of consent is a snowy peak. Your Soul Element is ice. You can use Cryokinesis. Use it to control the snow", T.J. said after her place of consent had come into view. Tootie's eyes started to turned into a whitish blue glow. T.J. could no longer see her irises or pupils. The snow she was concentrating on flew into the air and circled her and then dropped back down. The glow that had replaced her eyes had disappeared.

"I haven't seen concentration like that in years", T.J. said.

"What?" Tootie asked, unaware of what her eyes had done.

"You concentration was so dedicated that your eyes had turned light blue. It's going to be fun teaching you", T.J. explained.

When everything went back to normal, Tootie blinked at the sudden spinning motion.

"Next!" T.J. announced, as Tootie walked back to the others to sit. Fortune hopped up.

"Me! Me! Me!" she cheered. T.J. held out his hands. She took them shakily. T.J. made her nervous because Sovia was so obsessed with him. Fortune has seen firsthand what Sovia has done to rival girls for his love.

She felt a slight vibration when she touched his hand. Everything around them turned white again. This time, T.J. didn't have to find her, they stayed near each other.

"That's interesting. Usually I have to leave my own soul before entering someone else's. Instead, I was pulled right into yours", T.J. said, somewhat absently.

"This is my soul?" Fortune asked.

"Yep, now we have to wait for your place of consent to come into focus", T.J. replied.

As soon as he said it, the area around them went dark. Then, they could hear crickets. The sky above them went purple and was dotted by white stars. Trees towered above them.

"So…what power do I have", Fortune asked. T.J. was completely dumbfounded. He couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"I don't know what your Soul Element is", he said. They looked around. With no warning, T.J. grabbed her arm and looked at her wrist. Instinctively, she tried to pull away.

"What are you doing", she said, jerking her arm in different directions. T.J. noticed a purple stain just below her hand.

"You…you have the ability to control…", he said, voice trailing off. He dropped her arm and looked at the ground.

"Control what", she asked.

"Air…my Base Element, the rarest of all elements", he said, silently. Everything went back to normal. He couldn't let her use her Aerokinesis just yet.

"My turn", Trixie said when T.J. let go of Fortune's hands. Sovia felt her face flush with red. She knew she could trust Tootie with T.J. and fortune was too scared of her love for him, but she didn't know Trixie well and would snap if she made just one move. Everyone knew about them.

T.J. took Trixie's hands and shot Sovia a glance of reassurance. T.J. again stayed near the person he was connected to.

"Again? Even more curious, twice in a row, what does that mean", T.J. asked himself.

"What does what mean?" Trixie asked.

"I should be breaking the barrier between our souls right now. I'm not supposed to automatically be pulled into your soul", T.J. explained. The white around them was washed over by black.

"What the-", Trixie said.

"Hold it. I don't think it's a Shadow", T.J. said. It didn't phase. T.J. waited for it to change.

"You're place of consent won't come into view. I guess it doesn't matter. I only needed those four to be able to wield Kinesis powers. You have enough skill to help without them anyways", T.J. said. He broke the connection.

When they came back into the clearing, Trixie looked dazed.

"And last but not least", Tootie said, pushing Timmy forward. He looked at T.J. nervously. T.J. rolled his eyes. He put his hand on Timmy's forehead. Before Timmy could react, they were pulled into their souls.

"Pink? Really?" T.J. chuckled when he caught up to Timmy. Timmy's soul was as pink as his hat.

"I bet yours is purple", Timmy said, crossing his arms.

"Actually, mine's Navy Gray", T.J. said. The pink was starting to fade into a few different colors. "Your place of consent is coming into view quickly."

Soon they were surrounded by T.V.'s and different game consoles.

"That doesn't surprise me", T.J. said. "Electrokinesis."

"Can I try it?" Timmy asked. T.J. nodded. Timmy raised his hands and turned on and off the different consoles.

"Just wait until you can fire the electricity directly", T.J. said.

"Okay, now that everyone is finished with part one of Discovery Training, I can give you these", T.J. announced. He stooped behind some boxes and picked up three thick books. They were the colors blue, white, and yellow. He handed the blue one to Sovia. She noticed it had a water drop insignia on it. He handed the yellow one to Timmy, which bared a lightning bolt on the cover. Tootie's white book held the emblem of a snow crystal.

"Study up", he said.

"You're giving us homework? That stinks", Timmy complained.

"Hey, what about ours?" Fortune asked, motioning to herself and Trixie.

"I have to talk with you two first", T.J. explained. He walked backwards a few steps.

"Now, for the second part of Discovery Training", he announced, motioning toward the many ranges and combat dummies in the field.

"What now", Timmy griped, hoping that he wasn't going to have to study any further.

"You'll see."

**Oh, I forgot to mention there will be no more facts to be displayed. I would explain, but I would bore you to death. Literally. That's how I got rid of my mouse problem.**

***Review* or no more chapters for you!**


	8. Weapons of Choice

**No comments here.**

Weapons of Choice

_Location: Unknown_

"Look at her, Cascade, just look at her. She will be a perfect soldier", the Shadow Overlord said.

"Yes sir, she is quite the warrior. Just when do you plan to take her will over?" the Shadow General replied.

"Whenever it seems most fit", the Overlord answered, "For now, let's watch her improve her skills at combat and become Shadow material."

"I'd say she's off to a good start, her hair won't even have to change to black."

They watched a Shadow screen as a raven haired girl stood and talked to their enemy.

_Back with T.J. and the others…_

"What are we doing next?" Trixie asked T.J. She ran her fingers through her black hair.

"Now, you guys are going to find out what weapon best suits you", T.J. declared. He led them each to the archery range. They each picked up a bow and waited for instruction.

"Just try your best, and fire at the targets down the range", T.J. said. Sovia adjusted her grip and before she picked up an arrow, she aimed the bow. It felt so familiar in her hands. She picked up an arrow and nocked it.

T.J. was more focused on dodging an arrow that flew at him. Clenching his teeth, Timmy nervously put the bow back on the rack. Tootie and Fortune weren't doing so well either. After Tootie released her arrow, it flew down the range and missed the target by ten feet. Disappointed, she put the bow back on the rack. Fortune released her arrow, which immediately hit the ground. Trixie smiled as her arrow hit a left corner bull's-eye on her first try. Sovia finally gave one last breath before releasing her arrow. It hit a perfect bull's-eye. She picked up another one and let it fly. It sailed down the range and split her first arrow in half. She shot Trixie a victory glare.

"I think I know what weapon you have", T.J. said, patting her back.

"Nice shot!" Tootie cheered. She leaped up and down.

"I knew that you guys wouldn't be different from me", T.J. said.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I meant to tell you guys about Weapon Synchronization", T.J. said, smacking his forehead, "I'll briefly explain. Weapon Synchronization is a term used to describe how someone finds their weapon of choice. A person is presented with several different weapons, he or she is asked to use these different weapons and choose which they could handle as if it was instinct."

"What if none of the weapons they are given feel like they can use with instinct", Tootie asked.

"Then it gets complicated", T.J. said. "But it probably won't come to that."

"I hope the next weapon is something I can handle", Timmy said, taking one another glance at the bows.

"Next, to the swords and practicing dummies", T.J. called. Timmy looked over at the next range. He had used swords before and was somewhat familiar with them. Everyone but Trixie and T.J. grabbed a sword. Trixie walked over to her duffle bag and pulled a katana from it.

"I'd rather have something that I'm accustomed to", she said.

"Fine by me", T.J. replied. They each stood in front of a dummy. "When you feel ready, just give the dummy a few strikes."

Timmy raised the sword in his hand and hit the dummy clumsily about three times. He didn't understand, his Godfamily had wished him up a few swords and he used them with ease. Confused, he put his sword down. Tootie couldn't pick her sword up all the way off of the ground. Frustrated she put it down. Trixie was tearing her dummy into a few hundred pieces with her custom made sword. Sovia was swinging her sword madly, barely hitting the dummy at all. Fortune seemed to be comfortable with the sword. She was hitting the target, nimbly due to her strength, but she was still hitting it.

"Okay, that was a nice effort guys", T.J. announced. Trixie gave a triumphant "huff". This made Sovia growl.

_Just once more, Trixie, _she thought, _That's all I will take before I put you in your place._

"Okay, next, to the battle axes", T.J. said. They followed him to a stand that held short handled axes. They were double bladed and had rounded blades. Sovia didn't bother trying her hand at one of these; she knew what her weapon was going to be. Timmy picked up an axe and started to swing it around, since there were no targets this time. Tootie picked one up and sluggishly gave it a few swings. Trixie was handling it clumsily, she couldn't control the heavy piece of steel. Poor fortune couldn't even pick one up due to her nimble figure. After a few seconds of this, T.J. asked them to stop.

"Okay gang, which of the weapons did you handle best", he asked.

"Sword", Trixie and Fortune answered together.

"Axe", Timmy said. T.J. looked at Sovia.

"Do you have to ask", she said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"None of them", Tootie almost whispered. T.J. looked at her.

"Well, that means you get a special weapon", T.J. declared.

"Special Weapon?" Tootie asked.

"I'll tell you tonight", T.J. said. He looked down at his communicator. "Oh! Look at the time! Gotta go, lesson's over! See you all tomorrow!"

T.J. ran and disappeared through the trees. He left the four with confused looks on their faces.

"Where did he have to go in such a hurry?" Fortune asked rhetorically.

"It seemed important whatever it was", Tootie asked.

"We'll see just how important it is", Sovia said. She ran after him, picking up speed as not to lose him. She could barely see him through the trees and did her best to keep up at that distance.

"I'm going home", Tootie said, picking up her book and leaving.

"Me too", Timmy said.

"I'm staying to practice", Fortune said to herself.

Trixie remained silent and watched the others leave in different directions. She left, disappointed that she couldn't use her other equipment and show off her skills. She picked up her duffle bag and left for her own home.

Sovia was dodging branches and jumping over roots as she chased T.J. down. She followed him to the cliff that led to the lab. Thinking she had him, she slowed down. But, instead of stopping T.J. sped up and dove over the peak. Terrified, Sovia ran over to where the ground ended and looked over just in time to see T.J. land in the water. He didn't surface. She would have jumped over herself until she remembered that T.J. can filter oxygen from the water and breathe it using his Hydrokinesis. She put her hands on her hips as she could see a stream of water quickly jetting away from the cliff.

Pulling her Hydrokinesis book from the bag that draped over her hip, she began to read. She could wait until he got back, so she sat down.

"Chapter One, the introduction to Hydrokinesis", she read aloud, "Hydrokinesis is very simple to learn…"

**Please review!**


	9. One Week To Go

One Week to Go

Shadows were bursting into black vapor left and right as The Blade of Heroes went through them. The shining steel blade was as sharp as it had ever been. T.J. had cleaned it up and sharpened it. The iron guard was wrapped in thin, bright wires of silver. The handle sported diamond shaped iron depressions.

T.J. spun in midair and destroyed four Shadows that had him surrounded. As the time for their departure grew shorter, more and more Shadows were attacking. He knew something was up. Three more Shadows flew toward him. He braced for impact as the speed they were flying could have knocked him out of the air. They never made it to him, however, because an arrow flew through them and they disappeared in a cloud of Shadow Aura. He followed the arrows path and saw Sovia on the ground. Slaying two more Shadows, he made her way down to her.

"Sovia, what have I told you about coming with me on patrols", he asked sternly.

"Relax, I can handle it now", she replied, holding up the bow she picked up three weeks ago.

"Until you're faced against a Shadow Elite or General", he continued for her. He swung around and slaughtered another Shadow.

She didn't have a comeback for his statement and remained silent.

"Go home", he said. Sovia could feel tears forming in her eyes. Over the last three weeks, she only saw T.J. when it was time for him to teach her and the others combat techniques and help them with their Kinesis Powers. She turned around, but stopped. Her anger was starting to rise.

T.J. noticed that her grip on the bow was so tight it was shaking. His eyes slowly widened as she turned around once more.

"You listen to me!" she shouted, scaring away a stray cat that was feasting from a garbage can nearby, "I rarely get to see you anymore! If the only way to spend time with you is to help you fight Shadows then so be it! For a while now, you've spent more time with yourself more than you have with me! I'm staying!"

To keep the Shadows from interrupting them, T.J. created a bubble of fire around them, blocking out all of the incoming Shadows. He returned the Blade of Heroes to its hiding place and sighed.

"Sovia, please, I'll make it up to you. Tonight, as a matter of fact", he said. Sweat poured down his face as he said this. He was growing tired from using the fire as their shield. His stamina was running out quick and if he didn't hurry this up, he would faint and Sovia would be left defending them both.

"How", she asked, more calmly.

"Meet me at Tootie's, I'll explain there", he answered, straining the words. She noted that he was tired and as soon as he dropped their shield, she ran as fast as she could back to her best friend's house.

T.J. quickly blasted the rest of the Shadows with his Pyrokinesis. Sweating, he dropped to his knees, unable to fight anymore. More Shadows dropped out of the sky and encircled him. He hated himself for using his energy up. The closest Shadows raised their oversized swords. Before one of them could move any further a shower of ninja stars struck the ground. Someone dressed in a white ninja uniform dropped from the sky and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He was whisked away as the ninja jumped away as the ninja stars detonated, causing a small explosion. The Shadows were vaporized as they exploded.

"You okay?" Trixie asked, pulling off her mask. He was breathing heavily.

"Yeah", he gasped. He stood up and examined the surrounding area. It seemed empty of Shadows.

"AMANDA, get the repair drones out at my coordinates. We have a small explosion that needs cleaning up", T.J. said into his communicator.

"Copy that", AMANDA replied.

"Are we done?" Trixie asked.

"For tonight", T.J. answered. He looked at Trixie and saw that she had a black mark on her left side just below her rib cage. She traced his gaze and saw the mark.

"What's this", she asked, rubbing the area.

"Probably a scorch stain", T.J. said, "or a Shadow's Touch mark."

"Shadow's Touch mark", she inquired.

"If you touch a Shadow, it will leave an area of Shadow Aura. If it was a prolonged touch, the Shadow Aura can spread and eventually take over the person touched. You weren't touched long by a Shadow, were you?" he explained.

"No, I don't remember touching a Shadow at all", she replied.

"Lift up your shirt enough for me to see the area that's covered up by your suit", he said. She did as he said, hesitantly of course. There was a black mark on her skin just as there was on her jumpsuit. He ran the back of one of his fingers over the affected area. She flinched when he touched her exposed skin.

"Keep an eye on that, if it starts to spread, let me know immediately", he said. She put top half of her suit back down. When she looked up, T.J. had left, leaving her alone in the dark. She shrugged and started to walk in the direction of home too.

T.J. quietly entered his home. It was at least two in the morning and the family inside the house was a bunch of light sleepers. He silently made his way to his roommate's room. Inside, he found Sovia waiting for him on his bed. The light was dimmed as not to wake Tootie.

"Hey", she said softly.

"Hey there, Angel Eyes", he said.

"What's that for", she asked, noting the bag in his hand.

"I went by your house and picked up some pajamas and a change of clothes for you", he whispered.

"So how are you going to make it up to me", she asked. He tossed the bag to her.

"Get changed and I'll tell you", he said. She rolled her eyes and left the room for the bathroom. She quickly changed into the nightgown T.J. had brought for her. It was her plain white one that reached her feet.

When she got back to the room, T.J. was in bed.

"So how are you making it up to me", she yawned. He lifted up the blanket that was over him, inviting her in. He had changed too and was wearing his blue and white camouflaged pajama pants and shirt.

"Get in, you're spending the night with me", he said. Blushing, she happily slid underneath the covers. T.J. wrapped his arms around her. She was really surprised, normally T.J. wouldn't be this intimate.

"Goodnight Sovia", he whispered into her ear. She rolled over and gave him a tender kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight", she said, turning back over.

The next morning Tootie scowled at the sight in the corner. She couldn't blame Sovia for wanting to spend time with T.J. but sleeping together?

"Nothing happened", T.J. yawned after he woke up.

"I believe that part", Tootie said, "I just can't believe you would go this far."

"Fine, I accept what I did was wrong", T.J. said. He stood to leave. Tootie wasn't ready to stop scolding him. She raised her hand and shot a stream of ice at his feet. He shook his head. Using his strength, he cracked the ice and pulled his feet free.

"You're getting better, but like I always say, don't mess with the best", he said coolly, giving her a brief chill of ice which she knocked away. Too many times had she fallen for that.

_Later, at the combat range…_

"Okay everyone, today is a very special day!" T.J. said excitingly. Tootie, Timmy, Sovia, Fortune, and Trixie stood side by side as he paced with anxiety back and forth.

"What is it", Fortune asked with smile on her face. T.J. had told everyone to look forward to this day and the anticipation couldn't be hidden. He looked at her.

"Why's your arm bandaged?" he asked. There was a very noticeable white cover bandage that covered a decent amount of her arm. She looked away, embarrassed.

"I have a rash", she replied. He nodded, not to give it another thought for now.

"Right", he called, hopping into a spot in front of them. "Today, you each receive your Spirit Weapon!"

They all looked at him with expressions of pure excitement.

_Location: Unknown_

"She's becoming stronger", the Shadow Overlord observed.

"Yes, and the transformation is beginning. She already has the Shadow's Mark", Cascade agreed.

"I'll be sure to activate the Egg as soon as I see fit", the Overlord said. After his statement he added an evil and vile laugh.

"They won't know what hit them", Cascade said. The window showed a giddy girl that couldn't keep still as T.J. explained to them what was about to happen.

**Uh oh, I wonder who the spy is. Any ideas? Be sure to answer in your review.**


	10. An Author's Apology

**My Absolute Biggest Apology Ever**

Hello again, fellow Fanfictioners. I must say that I am completely ashamed of myself for nearly three years of inactivity regarding my stories. I have no excuses for it and I'm not going to bore you with any inexcusable explanations. I am just so very sorry.

But fear not, even though my postings have not been, I have continued my stories offline. I have a few updates prepared and I am hoping to get them up and become active once more no later than March 15, 2013. I look forward to meeting my new fans and hopefully regain my old friends. I know many of you are very disappointed in me and probably have unfollowed me and distrust this promise. I completely understand and I will not beg those of you to return.

My stories as they stand:

The Rescued Espeon: For the fans of my second story I have very good news. I am about four chapters away from completing this story and I will be updating this story more frequently.

A Meister's Battle Within: I am two more chapters further and I will focus my attention more into this story upon completion of The Rescued Espeon.

Our Adventures through Unova: With the long chapters and intermingling storylines of possibly my most complicated story, I will be less focused upon this story for a while longer. Now, I am about three fourths of the way through a new chapter (to reflect my current dedication for it).

She was Living a Lie?: Unfortunately, I have been in writer's block for this story for a very long time. I just can't seem to get past two elevenths of a chapter without throwing it out. I have the ideas, I just can't get them down in words.

Heroes United: Once again, I am completely redoing this story, there are going to be drastic changes made to this story that will completely change it.

Again, I deeply apologize and I deserve, and sort of request, any insults and complaints anyone may have for me.


End file.
